Roboduck
Not to be confused with the 2001 Swimming competitor Roboducky Roboduck was a robot from Ingatestone and Blackmore in Essex that competed in the Swimming event during the final two series of Techno Games in 2002 and 2003. It was finished in six months and is powered by a 12V NI-CAD battery. It performed very well in its debut as it broke the world record in its first heat, with Marlin breaking its world record shortly after, and placed forth overall behind Marlin, Brutosaurus and Doggy Paddle Deluxe. For Series 4, it was completely rebuilt as Robo Duck and performed better than its predecessor. It reached the Swimming finals again and finished second overall behind Shakey. Robot History Techno Games 2002 In Roboduck's first heat, it went up against Jigosaurus, Turn Turtle, Buoy-Ant and Stealth Stingray. At the beginning, Jigosaurus got the quicker start but its drive train came off and came to an immediate halt. Because of this, Roboduck passed by it as well as the other competitors to finish first at 19.20 seconds, which was a new world record. This win put Roboduck and Buoy-Ant, who finished second at 35.97 seconds, to the Swimming quarterfinals. In Roboduck's quarterfinal heat, it went up against Tango, Leggy Peggy, Tad 1 and Hydrodeuce. While Leggy Peggy was fighting against Hydrodeuce for third place in the heat, Roboduck was neck and neck with Tango for a spot in the Swimming finals. This ended up being a very close finish as Roboduck finished first at 18:52 seconds while Tango finished second at 19:56 seconds. This win put Roboduck to the Swimming finals, where it faced Brutosaurus, Doggy Paddle Deluxe and the feared newcomer Marlin. Marlin easily passed all of its opponents and finished first at another quick time of 11:19 seconds, just outside its own world record. Brutosaurus finished about 4 seconds later at 14:97 seconds, Doggy Paddle Deluxe finishing third at 16:62 seconds and Roboduck finishing fourth at 18:85 seconds. This unfortunately meant that Roboduck didn't place to receive a medal. Techno Games 2003 The new Robo Duck made a good first impression as it easily won its first heat at 15.83 seconds against its three opponents. This win put Robo Duck to the Swimming semifinals, where it faced Draco Duck, former quarter-finalist Cyber Duck 2 and the feared newcomer Shakey. Shakey easily won this heat and finished first at 14 seconds exactly. After this, it was between Robo Duck and Cyber Duck 2 to finish second place. In the end, Robo Duck finished second at 15.97 seconds and Cyber Duck 2 finished third at 18.28 seconds. Since Robo Duck got the second best time between the two semifinals, it joined its opponents Shakey and Cyber Duck 2 to the Swimming finals along with the second semifinal winner Turtle Duck. Like in its semifinal heat, Shakey easily won this final and finished first at 12.59 seconds. After this, it was between Robo Duck and Cyber Duck 2 for the silver medal. In the end, Robo Duck finished second at 14.59 seconds and Cyber Duck 2 finished third at 17.44 seconds. This meant that Robo Duck finished second place overall and it received the silver medal in the Swimming. Category:Competitors Category:Swimming Competitors Category:World Record Holders Category:Competitors that debuted in 2002 Category:Silver Medal Winners Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots from Essex